


...In the Sun

by sarahenany, Thursday26



Series: Some Plants Grow... [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Talking, domestic?, nice day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/pseuds/sarahenany, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: Start of a series for the Fishlout lovers.





	...In the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this piece was "pre-kink negotiation" so that's a hint i guess lol
> 
> I am so breaking all my rules, but I worked on this with Sarah and she so badly wants to post this and who am i to prevent her from sharing her beautiful work with everyone? 
> 
> I can't wait for the next parts, they are beautiful and wonderful! I hope you enjoy it!

It’s another sunny day on the Edge. Hiccup has been generous enough to give them both the same day off so they can spend it together. They decided to relax under a tree, hidden away from the others. Snotlout is sharpening his daggers and whittling some wood. He's leaning against Fishlegs, while Fishlegs is reading his new book. He got it from Trader Johann, and he hasn’t had time to indulge in it. Today is perfect.

Meatlug is snoring nearby. Hookfang is curled up somewhere as well, probably sleeping. But who knows with that dragon? Fishlegs chuckles to himself, thinking about how the Nightmare lives up to the name.

Fishlegs doesn’t mind Hookfang’s oddly abrasive personality so much anymore. He is nothing like Meatlug, who wears all her emotions without shame. Fishlegs was worried, when he started seeing Snotlout, that Hookfang was dangerous. But that is not the case. The two have a unique relationship that works best through mutual saltiness and jabs. Fishlegs knows for a fact that Hookfang would die for Snotlout, like any of the other dragons would for their riders, and Snotlout would do anything for his dragon. It took some time, but Fishlegs can see the love between the two now, even if he can’t understand it.

He’s been so happy with Snotlout too. These past three months haven’t been easy, but they have been more than worth it. Fishlegs has to wonder how he never knew Snotlout was so full of love before. Now that he sees it, he can’t un-see it. He can’t remember a time when he wasn’t completely gone on the smaller Viking. And to be able to have lazy days, like today, where they can sit close to one another and just… _be_ …

It’s more than Fishlegs could have ever hoped for from a special someone.

The corners of his lips turn up without his consent. He knows that if he ever said that to Snotlout, he would mock Fishlegs mercilessly, but he’d also have the most adorable blush on the tops of his ears. He glances at Snotlout out of the corner of his eye. The mocking would be worth it to see that blush. And Fishlegs’ sentiment would mean more to Snotlout than he would ever let on.

Right now, Fishlegs is sitting back against a tree, Snotlout tucked under his free arm as he works. Snotlout’s movements are controlled and practiced, like he’s been handling weapons his entire life. Fishlegs has never reached that level of comfort with weaponry. He thinks it's awesome, even if Snotlout’s familiarity came at the cost of suffering his father’s anger. But that’s neither here nor there right now. In Fishlegs’ other hand, he has his book, and he’s reading casually. Sometimes he sneaks glances at Snotlout. And he loves the weight of Snotlout settled in his side. It feels _right_.

“Hey, Fishface,” Snotlout says, cutting through the pleasant silence surrounding them. His voice is barely above a whisper and apprehensive, but Fishlegs has to see Snotlout’s face to be sure. His boyfriend’s eyes are the most expressive part of him.

“Hmmm?” Fishlegs asks, flipping another page over. He pulls Snotlout closer to his side, offering comfort if he needs it.

“I uh…. Kind of have something I want to talk about…”

Fishlegs’ eyebrows knit together and he looks at Snotlout. Snotlout is looking into his lap, flipping his dagger around. “Oh? Is everything okay?”

“Yes!” Snotlout says without hesitation, turning wide, blue eyes on him. “Yes, everything’s fine! It’s just… I have… I have something I want to talk about.” He says the last part lamely and frowns. Fishlegs bites back a smile at how cute his boyfriend is. Really. He is too adorable for words.

“Okay. Take your time,” Fishlegs smiles. “We have all day.”

Snotlout blows out a raspberry and stands up. Fishlegs watches with concern. Snotlout likes cuddling and he usually isn’t the one to end it, despite his vehement denials about being a cuddle monster.

Snotlout paces for a moment, biting his thumb. Then, he stops and looks right into Fishlegs’ eyes. “Okay, we’ve been together for a while, right?”

“Yes?” Fishlegs responds, not sure where Snotlout is going with this.

“And we can talk to each other about anything?”

“Yes, of course!” Fishlegs’ answer is made without a second thought. Of course Snotlout can tell him anything.

“Even like…” Snotlout takes a deep breath, “bedroom stuff?” He whispers the last part, eyes darting back and forth, like he’s watching for eavesdroppers.

Fishlegs does not laugh, and it’s hard not to. He finds Snotlout much too adorable. “Of course. Have things been… okay?” Gods, now he doesn’t want to laugh at all. What if Fishlegs has been the only one having fun?

“Yes! Yes, they’ve been great!” Snotlout replies quickly, even though he’s wringing his hands in front of him, “Best… best I’ve ever had.” He swallows heavily, grimacing. Fishlegs’ face turns red, and he doesn’t laugh. And he doesn’t preen. Even though that’s all he wants to do. “But this is about… extra stuff… stuff I sort of dream about.”

“Oh?”

Fishlegs’ heart rate picks up. Snotlout can’t know about his fantasies, can he? He’s been good at keeping himself in check. Although he has almost slipped up a few times. Snotlout is so perfect for him. And he can’t help the desire he has to absolutely wreck him and then piece him back together. But he wouldn’t do that. He’s not a monster.

Snotlout takes a deep breath and stands straight. “Yes. Yes. Stuff that I dream about… what I dream about…” He trails off, shoulders hunching up next to his ears. Fishlegs hates that Snotlout is so scared to talk to him about this sort of stuff. They’re partners. He shouldn’t be so scared. Fishlegs has to wonder if he’s ever given Snotlout the impression that he can’t speak his mind without fear. He doesn’t think so. It’s already taken so long for Fishlegs to help Snotlout see his own worth free of his father.

Snotlout has always been the one to bring up the harder conversations though. He’s so much braver than Fishlegs could ever be. Fishlegs could go on forever. But Snotlout is trying to get to a point and this is no time to be distracted.

Snotlout takes another deep breath and kneels next to Fishlegs, taking one of his hands into both of his. “Do you remember the Changewing eggs?”

Fishlegs grimaces. “How could I forget?” Fishlegs had felt awful about stealing eggs from dragons; it took him a long time to accept that he made a mistake.

Snotlout’s shoulders hunch up again. “I-I guess I was kind of an asshole back then...”

Fishlegs drops his book and puts his free hand over both of Snotlout’s. He did not mean that at all, but he can’t deny it either. There’s also the knee-jerk reaction that Fishlegs is still trying to get rid of that wants him to say _that’s putting it mildly_. Instead, he says, “It wasn’t so bad.”

“Yeah, it was.” Snotlout gives a self-deprecating chuckle, but his shoulders drop, tension easing from him. So it’s a little bit of a win? “But… you remember on the boat?”

“The boat?”

Snotlout nods. “Yeah, on the boat. I was standing by the side… and you came on board like a Valkyrie to claim someone’s soul…” He trails off. Fishlegs still doesn’t know where Snotlout is going with this. So he waits. This is one of those times where Snotlout has to get to his point on his own. Snotlout inhales and speaks, voice trembling a bit, “And you said ‘Go find your mother, Gustav.’”

Fishlegs nods, but is surprised when Snotlout’s face turns bright red. “Where I’m from… in my house… when you send the kid away it’s because someone is going to get punished. And that you want some alone time with the person…”

There is conflicting emotions inside of Fishlegs. He hates Snotlout’s father, but there's also a dizzying rush of hope-filled adrenaline. Snotlout can’t mean what Fishlegs thinks he means. “Okay?” he prompts, voice carefully neutral.

Snotlout pulls back his hands and plays with the edges of his tunic. He shuffles closer on his knees, voice dropping and he can’t look up from his lap. “You were so… authoritative… commanding… you were the Chief... Hel, the Chief of Midgard. Like a god.” Snotlout exhales shakily. “You were only fifteen, but you looked like you could fight down the Æsir and take the throne as their leader… and…” Snotlout swallows, hand reaching out and pinching Fishlegs’ shirt between his fingers. “That was when I realized… I wanted to belong to you.”

Fishlegs’ heart jumps. Snotlout can’t mean… he can’t… He can’t know about Fishlegs’ awful desire to own him completely. “I-I’m very touched, S-Snotlout.” No, Snotlout can’t mean what Fishlegs thinks he means. If Snotlout knew, he would be horrified and this wonderful man would be absent from Fishelgs’ life. “Thank you—“

“No, no, Fishface,” Snotlout cuts in, rolling his eyes, “you don’t get it.” He sits up straighter, both hands moving to either side of Fishlegs’ face, and holds him in place. Fishlegs watches Snotlout with wide eyes, and Snotlout says firmly, “I want to find an abandoned ship somewhere, and I want you to come on board while I stand by the side of that ship and I want you to kick my ass. Show me who’s boss.” Snotlout is a little breathless and Fishlegs gulps. “I want you to… I want you to act like you _own me_. I want you to beat me stupid, bend me over the side of the ship and fuck my brains out. Because I am there for you to _use_.”

He blushes and sits back, losing steam. “S-Something like that, you know.”

Fishlegs reaches up and stops Snotlout from letting go of his face. His own heart is racing, and he’s already hardening at the thought. “Y-You really want that?” Fishlegs asks, his own desire for it slipping into his tone.

Snotlout frowns, but his eyes look scared. “Of course I want that! I wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t what I really wanted!”

“You’re right… you’re right…” Fishlegs says, rubbing Snotlout’s hands in his. “I know you mean it… I’m just… I think that’s something that I want too…”

Snotlout lights up. “Yeah?”

Fishlegs nods, “Yeah, I do. I’m just… you’re so brave for being able to say it and I… I'm... I'm in awe.”

Snotlout snorts. “No need to get all mushy about this.” But he looks delighted at the compliment. “Can we?”

“Maybe not something so serious, at first. I don’t want to hurt you, and we have to plan a little bit.”

Snotlout nods. “Okay, okay. But we’ll work up to that?”

Fishlegs smiles and nods. “Most likely.”

Snotlout smiles back and leans in, kissing Fishlegs on the mouth. He lingers for a few moments and Fishlegs sighs. Snotlout pulls away, flipping around and snuggles back under Fishlegs’ arm. He’s whistling as he picks up his whittling again.

Fishlegs smiles at his Snotlout, warmth filling his chest. He really is the luckiest man alive. He leans down and kisses the side of Snotlout’s head and picks up his book again. They have time to talk about this. And they will talk about it more. But it’ll be somewhere more private.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are welcome! :)


End file.
